Obsession
by jenifr17
Summary: It is their 7th year, and Hermione is ecstatic at the prospect of being Head Girl. But will she be so excited when she finds who Head Boy is?But Hermione discoveres she likes someone else and Malfoy isn't too happy, lets just say!RR!HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We are finally in our 7th year at Hogwarts and we're sitting in one of compartments of Hogwarts Express. There is so much energy between us that we could hardly contain our excitement. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all knew that this year was to be their best.  This was their last year to stand out, to be someone, to make their dreams come true.

"Who do you think is going to be Head Boy and Girl this year?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, that's an obvious one!" Ron exclaimed, dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean? Who?" Hermione asked in a rare moment of confusion.

"You and Harry of course!" Ron answered.

"Me?" Both Hermione and Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Of course you two! Who else? Hermione is the smartest person in school, and Harry, well...you're known for your brave deeds. You won't be scared to give someone detention or a yelling at them for something they did wrong."

"No way, not me," replied Harry, "I've caused too much trouble. They wouldn't want a trouble maker, no matter _how _brave he is!

"I suppose so, but I still think it is you," Ron reminded him.

At that moment, the door to the compartment flung open.  They all knew who it was before he even walked in the door.

"Hello _Malfoy_, do you mind telling us what it is that you are here for?" Harry questioned.

"Tsk...tsk, careful Potter or you surely don't want to land yourself in detention before you even get school do you?" drawled Malfoy.

"What are you talking about? You can't give him detention!" exclaimed the frightened Hermione, her worst fears coming true right before her eyes.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you might be wrong," Malfoy assured.

"What do you mean? You surely can't be Head Boy!" Hermione replied sternly.

"Well then, I guess that you are suggesting that this," Malfoy questioned, holding up his new Head Boy badge," is wrong?

"Oh no, oh no..." whispered Hermione, her worst fears now confirmed, "this is awful!"

"As much as I would like to say, this is not, unfortunately, the reason why I came here. I came here to tell you that the headmaster would like to see you." drawled Malfoy, looking at Hermione.

"Oh!" cried Hermione, hands flying up to her mouth. Turning to Harry, she asked, "What if he wants to tell me that I'm selected as Head Girl?"

"Well, that's great!" Ron exclaimed.

"But we don't know for sure..." sighed Hermione.

"Sorry to interrupt this pity party over head girl, but I believe the Headmaster is waiting," interrupted Malfoy.

"Oh! I better go!" said Hermione, running out the door, "see you later! Hopefully with a new Head Girl badge!" she called over her shoulder.

Hermione began to slow down after a minute. Finally by herself, she began to think about this. 'Do I really want this now that Malfoy is Head Boy? He could easily make my life a living hell' Hermione thought. 'I think I heard somewhere that Head Boy and Girl share a common room to themselves.' Hermione gasped at that thought; now I _really _have to give that Head Girl badge to someone else. But I have worked _so hard to get this badge; I can't just give up this position. I can't share a common room with __Malfoy, though! That is like attempting the impossible!' with this, Hermione sped up in the attempt to make sure Professor Dumbledore hasn't __really wanted her to be Head Girl._

She had no such luck as she walked into the front, head compartment where Professor Dumbledore sat in one of his comfortable, squishy chairs. The first thing he did was pull out the Head Girl badge the moment she walked in, after knocking, of course.

'Oh, I should be ecstatic right now!' thought Hermione, 'Malfoy is going to ruin this year for me! Not if I can help it!' she thought again, angrily.

"Well, Miss Granger, nice of you to join me in this joyful time. It is a pleasure to see you again, how have you been?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I have been good," Hermione answered, then hesitated, "I heard Malfoy is Head Boy, no?"

"Yes, yes Mr. Malfoy _is _Head Boy..." confirmed the Headmaster.

"But _why?" Hermione interrupted, "he doesn't fit the qualifications!"_

"...because I have purposely put him in the same room with you in an attempt to hope that he will come to his senses and get along with you," Professor Dumbledore continued, ignoring her protests.

Hermione didn't dare argue, but thought angrily, `so he can ruin my very last year here that I have? Do I really have to put up with this? With Malfoy? This is _so unfair! I can't believe he is going to make me suffer this year with that prat Malfoy just because he thinks he might change! Yeah, right!'_

"Well, if we are done here, you may take your badge and walk back to your compartment," Dumbledore said in conclusion, "I'm sure Harry and Ron will be quite happy that you got the badge. Oh, I almost forgot, you and Mr. Malfoy need to patrol the corridors to make sure everything is under control. You both also have the power to take away points and give detentions."

Hermione left, fuming,`I can't believe this! This is outrageous! Who does he think he is thinking Malfoy will come to his senses! Like I said before, this is like attempting the impossible! I will not...!"

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as someone very strong, grabbed her arm and swung her around.

Review!! Review!! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer~ I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters. 

Chapter 2

"Who do you think…?" Hermione started to yell then stopped, realizing who it is. It was Malfoy. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked more softly, but still demanding.

"What do you _think I'm doing? I'm stopping you in the hallway," Malfoy said, smirking._

"Why?" she asked stupidly, struggling to free herself from his strong grasp.

"I want to talk to you," he said, "obviously, or I wouldn't be standing in a hallway with you."

"Well, I _don't want to talk to __you!" Hermione yelled, screaming from the pain in her arm. Malfoy seemed to be gripping harder and harder on her arm. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Hermione cried out, trying to keep back her tears, so as to not show her weakness. _

"No, I won't let go, but I'll show you just what you deserve, what you _need._

With that, he pulled her roughly into deep, forceful kiss, aggressively forcing his way in.  He shoved her against corridor wall as she struggled, desperately, to free herself. In an attempt to push him off her, she bit his lip, hard.  With blood now trickling down his lip, he drew back with an angry sneer on his face.

"How _dare you! You'll pay for that Mudblood!"  Malfoy threatened, furiously, kissing her again, even more forcefully than before, if possible._

Suddenly, he pulled away, but not before he twisted her arm around her back. "Now, if you're smart, like you say you are, you'll stay the hell away from me, or there'll be more where that came from." And with one last kiss, he shoved her against the wall and stalked off.

Hermione stood there shaking, almost out of breath, thinking, 'What just happened? Did Malfoy really kiss me only moments ago?' Knowing full well he did, she tried to start walking back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were sitting there expectantly, waiting for Hermione to come back and tell them if she had made Head Girl or not. But she was shaking so much that it was difficult to walk. She decided that she will just sit here until she could regain her composure. 'This isn't happening,' she thought as she slid to the floor, along the wall. 'It _can't be! This is supposed to be my best year! He could affect my N.E.W.T.S too, if he wanted to. But you won't let him will you?' her more determined part of her told her. 'No! Of course not!' she answered. Hermione sighed as she realized this is going to be one long year. "I'll just have to avoid him,' she told herself, 'Maybe he won't ever do it again,' she thought hopefully. Hermione felt better and tried to stand up to began walking back towards her compartment again.  When she walking through the door, she looked out the window and saw Hogwarts not far in the distance. _

"We are almost there, "she told Ron and Harry, who she knew were waiting for her to show her the badge; she fished it out of her robe pocket and tossed it to them, carelessly. "We need to change into our robes," she added.

"Umm…Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked, tentatively.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped, blushing a light shade of pink from the memory of her and Malfoy in the hallway.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other nervously; each knew exactly what the other was thinking, 'What's wrong with _her_?'

Hermione seemed to know what they were thinking, too, not surprisingly, though. She had known them for seven years now. She said, "Yes, I know I sound mad, but I am ok. Don't forget to put your robes on," she reminded them.

It was silent for about 10 minutes while they changed into their robes and gather their belongings.  After another 5 minutes, the train started to get slower and slower until it had finally stopped.  Hermione heard the pitter patter of feet outside her door and she opened it and prepared herself for hundreds of students waiting for her to tell them what to do. 'And Malfoy's too, of course,' she added glumly.

She stumbled backwards as a kid nearly knocked her off her feet and ran right past her without saying sorry in an attempt to get one of the better horseless carriages by the lake.

"Hey!" she yelled to the kid, "come back here!" the kid stopped and turned back to look at her.

"What?" he said rather rudely.

"Watch that tone with me!" Hermione scolded, "or you'll find yourself in detention!"

"You can't give me detention!"

 "Oh yeah?" she challenged, flashing her Head Girl badge at him, "watch me."

"Detention Thursday evening in the Head's Office on the…"

"I _know where it is," he interrupted._

"Right then, you shouldn't have any trouble getting there on time at 7:00pm on the dot, then?

"But…I have Quidditch tryouts!" he protested.

"Too bad, you should have thought of that before you were so rude to me," Hermione told him.

"Can't I do it another night?" he asked desperately.

"No. What is your name?" she asked, finally taking in his appearance. He had medium length brown hair with strawberry-blonde highlights in it. He looked to be maybe 5'9 with a very strong build that looked as though he weight-trained everyday. He was wearing a dark, navy blue shirt and jeans underneath his black robes, which hung just below his ankles.

"Jonathon…Jonathon Spencer," he answered.

"What year are you in?" she questioned.

"I'm in my seventh year," he responded.

"I have never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"No, I have always been here."

"Oh, what house are you in?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Ah, the house of the intelligence."

"Why, umm, yes," he said nervously, "I, err, I have to get on the…uhh…"

"Carriages?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yes...that. I have to go. Bye." 

Hermione watched his fit figure run off towards the carriages and disappeared inside one of them. 'Why haven't I ever seen him before? Are first years getting more populated every year that I just haven't noticed him? Weird.' Hermione started off towards the Head Carriage herself while taking one last glance at the carriage that Jonathon went in. 'This is definitely weird.'

Review! I'm so new at this and I would really like an opinion!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** contains sexual content.

~Disclaimer~ I own nothing of J.K Rowling's characters. : (

Chapter 3

After the sorting and the feast, Hermione decided she wanted to go check out her new dormitory that she has to share with Malfoy. As she walked down the hall towards it, she looked around and saw that almost nothing has changed since last year. All the halls were the same stone, the stairs still move every 5 minutes. Nope, nothing has changed. Unfortunately though, neither has Malfoy as he walked towards her 

further down the hall near their room.

"What are _you _doing here, Granger?" Malfoy questioned her suspiciously.

"I am going to my room, if you _must _know, not like it is any business to you," she replied coolly.

"Why are you not down with Potty and Weasel in their commons room telling then every_ de_tail about our little…how should I put this…_charade_?" Malfoy asked, stepping closer to Hermione.

"I…I…none of your business!" she snapped, holding her ground.

"Oh? A little touchy here are we?" he challenged, stepping even closer to her to the point that they are almost touching. "Maybe I should teach you another lesson? We wouldn't want to hate each other this whole year, do we?"

"I…oh, leave me alone!" she cried out as Malfoy pulled out his wand from his robes and muttered a spell to tie her hands behind her back. He swept her up and walked the rest of the way to their dormitory. He swiftly walked in and tossed her onto the couch, bending down kiss to her aggressively, very much like the one from before. She struggled as he climbed on her and grabbed her breasts roughly. 

"Siliento!" he said, as he broke the kiss only to force down even harder than before, probing his tongue through her teeth to swirl with hers. His hands ran along her stomach and stopped short of her navel. He teased her as his fingernails lightly ran over it back and forth, giving her chills. He stopped and slipped his hands through her short skirt and panties and forced 3 fingers in her immediately, not giving her body time to adjust. Hermione tried to pull back as Malfoy only just got harder and faster with each thrust. He pulled away from his kiss to see the pain in her eyes deepen.  

'Oh, please just let this end,' Hermione pleaded with him silently. 'If he is going to go all the way with me, let him do it quick and get it over with!'

But he didn't do it. It was like he can read her mind or something and he does the exact opposite of what she wants. He doesn't want to do it quick. He wants to do it slowly and agonizing. He wants control.

He got off of her, muttered, "Inerviate," which took off both the silent spell and the rope tie spell and walked quickly to his room, leaving Hermione there on the couch.

'Why did I just do that?' Malfoy though to himself, throwing himself on his bed, 'I should have gone all the way. Am I so weak that just a _look_ from her can make me stop? I have caused a disgrace to myself. Next time I won't let her look at me. That way, _nothing_ can stop me.'

~

'Why did he do that? He could have done it. Not that I'm complaining,' she added hastily. Hermione stood up to walk to her room so she could think this over a bit more and not have to run into Malfoy again. She let herself fall onto her bed and under the covers. 'Maybe I'll think this over tomorrow…this bed is awfully warm.'

~

Hermione woke up suddenly the next morning to her alarm clock which set off at exactly 6:30am. An alarming headache reminded her of the incident last night between herself and Malfoy. "Uhgg…" she groaned. At the thought of his probing hands all over her, she shivered. "I need to take a shower," she thought aloud, "maybe that could get rid of this horrible feeling."

She got up and walked toward the bathroom that she shared with Malfoy and opened only to find Malfoy just stepping into the bathtub.

"I…I…"she stuttered.

"Welcome, Granger, care to join me?" he asked.

She just stood there at the foot of the bathroom, transfixed, at the sight of him.

"Am I really _that _interesting? Well, come to think of it, I suppose I am," he said, smirking.

Finally coming to her senses, Hermione ran out of the bathroom and back into her room. 'Maybe I can visit the prefect's bathroom again.' She gathered all her bath stuff and made a list: towel, check, shampoo, check, conditioner, check, body wash, check, clothes, check, robes, check, wand, check.

She made her way slowly and carefully out of her room so as to not run into or alert Malfoy again. When she saw that the path was clear, she ran through the dormitory and out the door. She didn't stop running into she was almost halfway to the prefects bathroom, and then she walked quickly. She couldn't wait to get this icky feeling off of her. She rounded the corner and saw the door at the end of the corridor. Hermione sped up a little more quickly to get there faster. At the door, she mumbled the password that Ginny gave her yesterday and walked in. She was extremely relieved to find that it was empty. Hermione set down her stuff, picking out her shampoo and conditioner, and walked over to the Olympic-sized bathtub, complete with heater and 10 different smells that come out of faucets situated around the tub. 

She took off her robe and underclothes and stepped into the bathtub. Hermione swam towards one of the faucets. It said _Lavender _engraved in it. She turned it on halfway. Next, she swam to the one that said _Strawberry_, 'Hmm…nice.' She turned that one on, too. She floated to all of them and turned them on as well. 'I should smell nice tonight,' she smiled, happily, forgetting all about Malfoy and his sick intentions.

How was that? Tell me in your Review! : )

I am not updating again till I get at least 5 more reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters except one's that you do not recognize, such as Jonathon.

Chapter 4

Hermione stepped out of the bath and prepared to dress into her clothes. She slipped on a pair of dark blue, muggle jeans and a maroon t-shirt. While pulling her robes over her clothes, she looked around the bathroom looking for her wand. She spotted over on the shelves near the sink. She walked over and picked up her wand. "Now, where are my socks?" she asked herself. "Accio socks." Her socks flew out from under her pile of clothes she discarded from earlier this morning. She pulled her socks on then grabbed her shoes next to the door.  She gathered the rest of her stuff including the bath items and packed them neatly into a bag that she had conjured up from the tip of her wand.

"There, I think I have everything," she convinced herself. Hermione left the room and headed toward her dormitory to drop off her bag, hopefully not running into Malfoy. As she neared her commons room, she walked more slowing and quietly, so to not alert Malfoy that she was coming.

She gave the password to the elegant, looking lady standing in the portrait, dressed in a red and green, silky gown. Hermione glanced cautiously both ways before stepping through the door as it swung open and let her in.

She walked across the dormitory and sneaked into her room. "Whew! Glad that's finally over!" She knew she had to hurry since classes started in 30 min. and she wanted to eat breakfast. She brushed her hair to shine, her hair was no longer bushy, but smooth and had soft curls running down her back, and added a light touch of lip gloss to her lips. Hermione double checked herself in her door length mirror that the room came with when she moved in here. She saw that nothing seemed to be missing and she readied herself to leave.

"Oh, my book bag! How could I forget?" She turned back to pick up her book bag and discovered it near the foot of her bed. She grabbed it and looked around to make sure that she didn't leave anything else. When she saw that she hadn't forgotten anything, she again turned to leave and opened the door and ran straight into Malfoy.

"Oh shit," she whispered to herself, "now what?" She tried to get around him but he wouldn't let her past. "What do you want?" she demanded, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What? Can't have a good-bye kiss?" Malfoy sneered.

"No, you can't."

"Well, too bad, you're getting one anyways." With that, he pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly on the mouth. "Mmm, now that's a kiss," he said. Hermione found herself finally giving in just as he pulled away.

'I didn't just give myself to him did I? No, I just can't deal with him anymore.' Hermione thought to herself, with reasoning.

She pushed herself away from his and ran toward the door. Hermione looked back and saw that he wasn't even chasing after her. But she continued anyways, just in case he changed his mind.

"See you later..Granger!" Malfoy called after her, laughing.

Hermione didn't stop running till she reached the Great Hall. She slowed down as she reached the double doors. Panting, she waited till she got her breath back then walked in and headed toward Gryffindor Table.  Hermione glanced over at the Ravenclaw Table to see if Jonathon was there and sure enough, he was talking heartily to Terry Boot, who was in the same year as he. Jonathon suddenly turned to look at her and she was caught staring. Hermione immediately turned away, embarrassed.

Hermione glanced quickly over the long tables of Gryffindor and spotted Ron and Harry near the middle of the table.  It seemed to take her forever to get there since she sensed Jonathon still staring over at her.

She sat down between the two and tried to ignore his brown eyes looking her way.  

"Hi! Haven't seen you for a while!" Harry exclaimed, "How have you been doing?"

"Err..great!" Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She knew he would throw a fit over it. And Ron especially, she didn't want him expelled for fighting because of her. And she knew she couldn't really stop Ron from hurting Malfoy if his mind was set to it.

"Good! We have a match against Slytherin this Saturday. We want you to come. Well, me and Ron that is."

Hermione's heart sank. She didn't really want to go to the match cause she knew Malfoy would be there.  She didn't want to see him. It was hard enough from the incidents in their dormitory. 'But then again, I might see Jonathon. That would be a bonus.'

"Oh, alright, I'll go," answered Hermione.

"Yes!!" Both Harry and Ron said together, giving each other a high five.

"Oh, brother," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.  She looked down at her plate and willed food to come.  An omelet appeared as well as biscuits and a glass of milk on the side. "Mmm, I'm starved!" She picked up her fork and dug in. 

"What's with you?" Harry asked, "you usually just have some grapes and a glass of milk."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just hungry."

"Well, if it suits you. Just don't forget about the game Saturday."

"I won't, don't worry." Hermione replied, thinking, 'I wouldn't miss it in the world now that I might see Jonathon there!' Hermione giggled, looking up at the Ravenclaw Table again. At that moment, Jonathon glanced up as well; their eyes locked. Neither wanted to be the first to look away, so they continued on like that for a good 5 minutes until Harry noticed her staring into space. 

"Hermione? What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," she said, the first to break their gaze.  

Harry still seemed a little suspicious so he tried to find the general direction that he was sure where Hermione was looking. But no one seemed to be looking over at her table and nothing was going on.

'Oh well, it probably wasn't really that important. She was most likely staring off into space, wondering what she made on a test in one of her classes,' Harry said, making a mental note not to worry so much. 'She can take care of herself. She doesn't need my help for _everything_. Look at her grades! I'll ask her later how she is then. Maybe it really is just a little test problem or something. But I need to be sure.'

Ok, good? Bad? Middle? Ok? Tell me what you think! I can't wait! I love to hear your comments! Review!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

~Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters except one's that you do not recognize, such as Jonathon.

Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

Harry was startled right out of his thoughts as he heard a bell ring. He looked around and realized that it was time to go to classes, as students were getting up all around him and leaving for their first class of the year.

Harry followed suit and it came to him suddenly that he was so preoccupied with Hermione that he didn't even ask her what classes she had.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" he called out to her almost fifteen feet away. Ron followed.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"I forgot to ask you what classes you got."

"Oh, well, I have Arthimancy III right now with Professor Quaidar. Later, I have double potions with Professor Snape, now _that's_ real fun. After that, it is Professor Binns in History of Magic. 

"Ohhh, I feel sorry for you!" Harry exclaimed, "Arthimancy! Uhhg…What a class! How do you even understand it?"

"I study," Hermione said simply.

"Still, you also have Double Potions. Oh, well, so do I. I hate the Slytherins and Professor Snape. What did I ever do to them?"

"Uh……you survived?"

"Ha…ha…great reason," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Well, that's probably the truth, considering you put Malfoy's dad in Azkaban. I don't really know about Professor Snape. He's on our side. I'd be happy if I were him."

"Yeah, I know, he was just jealous about my father when they were in school together and so, umm, since I'm his son, well, uh, you get the picture," Harry said nervously, not wanting to talk about his parents.

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I have to go. I need to get to Astronomy, not like I'm in any hurry…" said Harry begrudgingly. 

"Yes…I need to get to Arthimancy or I'll be late."

"Wouldn't want that," said Harry, snickering, cowering as he knew Hermione was going to slap him.

Whack!

"Ouch!"  cried out Harry, "what was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for."

"I do?" 

"Yes, you do. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go." At that, Hermione stalked off.

"I guess she didn't like that little comment," said Ron behind Harry.

"Where did _you _come from?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I've _been _here. In fact, I heard your whole conversation with Hermione."

"You have? I didn't even know you were behind me."

"What a great friend _you _are."

"Yeah, I know, let's get to Astronomy before Professor Trawlany has a chance to predict my death again, like last year. 

"She'll _always _be predicting your death, no matter what," said Ron.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm doomed," Harry replied gloomily, as they walked up the flight of stairs to Professor Trelawney's classroom. Entering the room, they heard a shuffle of noise in the far corner of the room. They looked closely and realized that it was Professor Trelawney, bawling hysterically into her Crystal Ball. 

"Err……Professor? Are you alright?" asked Harry, cautiously.

Professor Trelawney's eyes widened at the sight of Harry, becoming more watery. 

"No!! It _can't _be!!! Someone born at the end of month 7 and wears glasses will no longer be here with us by December 23!!" she screamed hysterically at them.

Harry and Ron decided they didn't want to listen to this anymore so they found their seats near the back-middle of the classroom.

"What's her problem anyways? Doesn't she see that her predictions never come true?" Harry asked, annoyed at Professor Trelawney.

"Apparently not," answered Ron.

Lavender and Parvati picked that moment to walk through the trapdoor leading into the classroom.

"Professor Trelawney!! What's wrong?! They cried out to her.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just leave me alone! Let me be!" Professor Trelawney cried, still bawling.

More and more students began to wander into the classroom, only just glancing at Professor Trelawney before they sat down. They knew she was always crying about one thing or another. They had simply gotten used to it.

"Oh, poor thing! I wonder what's wrong?" Lavender said, obviously still fussing over Professor Trelawney.

Harry decided that if he ever wanted to interrupt anyone's conversation, this would be the worst time. If he had the choice, he wouldn't want anyone to know about Professor Trelawney's predictions about him. It only just makes them more scared of him, like they think Voldemort's curse on him will rub off on them or something.

BRIIINNNGG!!!! The tardy bell rang and the beginning of class started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm…Warning again! Sexual Content.**

~Disclaimer~ I own not only one, but two characters now! Jonathon Spencer and Professor Quaidar! However, the rest belongs to Rowling.

Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

"May I use the restroom?" Hermione asked politely. 

"Of course you can," replied Professor Quaidar. 

"Thank you," she answered, standing up to leave.

Hermione whistled as she turned the corner. She stopped, though, as she heard something at the end of the hall. She scrambled back around the corner and looked back. It was Malfoy!

Hermione tried to go a different way to another bathroom but it was too late. He saw her. 

"Hey Granger! Skipping class?" called Malfoy.

"No," Hermione said confidently. "I happen to be going to the bathroom."

"Granger? Little Miss Perfect? Going to the bathroom? To do _what?_?!" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Oh, gross. That's so gross. You're sick Malfoy." Hermione replied, disgusted, trying to get past him.

"Where do you think _you're _going?"

"Umm…the bathroom? Duh, where else?" Hermione said, sarcastically. "Now let me _past._"

"Why should I? Give me a good reason and I'll let you past."

"I'm Head Girl," Hermione replied, automatically.

"Not good enough." Malfoy grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him. "You know, I haven't had my kiss in a while."

"Malfoy, just leave me…..." Hermione said, trying at the attempt to get him away from her but failing miserable as he pulled her closer and kissed her, his right hand at the small of her back, pressing, and his left hand at the back of her neck.

Malfoy cast an invisibility spell on both of them as he dragged her towards the wall and pressed her against it. He trapped her as he wrapped his legs around her, shutting her between him.

"You say even one word and I'll put the silent spell on you. You understand me?" Malfoy threatened.

Hermione said nothing as she struggled desperately against his tight grasp on her waist.

"Answer me!" Malfoy demanded, slapping her hard across her face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

Hermione was stunned. Whack! He slapped her again. Pained, she looked straight into his eyes and spat.

"Don't _ever _hit me again!" she screamed.

"Siliento!" Malfoy yelled. "You will pay for that Mudblood. You are never going to spit on me again."

Hermione struggled as Malfoy successfully tore her robes off and traced his hands down her stomach. Slipped his hands under her shirt and pulled it off. Now only in her jeans and bra, Hermione felt _very _self-conscious, even though she knew she was invisible to passersby.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and felt for her bra snap. In finding it, he unsnapped it and tossed it to the side.

"Oh, very nice. I didn't think you had anything under all those clothes you wear." Malfoy sneered, staring at her chest.

Hermione desperately tried covering herself but was unsuccessful as Malfoy placed the rope-bound spell upon her.

'Grr…_now _how am I going to escape? Certainly not while he has me pinned down!' Hermione thought.

Hermione gasped as she felt a warm mouth on her right breast.

"You like that, huh? Feel nice? What about this…" He bit her hard while tugging at it. He continued till it was swollen and red; then switched to the other one doing the same thing.

Hermione began to get real frightened now. 'What if he does it? Will I be able to handle it? I don't know if I can!'

Malfoy slowly started to take off her jeans and underwear, despite Hermione's protest against him.

'Oh no, no, no……please no, don't let him! I can't take this!' Hermione screamed silently.

That wasn't on his mind, though. Malfoy easily spread her legs, since him being so strong, and lowered his face. Looking up, he said, "Enjoy this, or you'll get the real thing."

He plunged his face into her privates, biting at her bud hard, almost too hard.

Hermione was surprised at herself. Yet, angry. She was struggling inside but outside, her body was betraying her. Every move he made, her body accepted it.

She was so angry at him, she was ready to toss him across the room and beat him to pulp, bare-handed, if only she weren't bound. She would have to wait. 'Maybe I can get Ron and Harry into helping me…'

She knew she was climaxing soon as she felt herself grind faster against him.

Smirking, Malfoy looked up and said, "I told you you'd like it." Moving up he crushed his wet lips against hers. "Thought you'd like a taste of yourself. Good huh?"

Hermione just laid there, looking everywhere but him. She knew she probably couldn't handle it if she looked straight into his eyes. But Malfoy grabbed her heard, jerking it towards him. 

"Answer me!!"

She knew she was going to get it for not answering, but it wasn't like she could answer anyways. He had her under the silent spell.

"Did I say that it was ok to ignore me?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Right, I didn't think so. Next time, you won't get so lucky. Maybe I won't have to silent you and you could actually answer me. Inerviate. Now, get lost." Malfoy commanded, walking away.

Hermione scrambled up and grabbed her clothes, aware that she was completely naked to anyone who might walk into the corridor, now that she wasn't invisible anymore.

She struggled as fast as she could to put her clothes on and get out of there as fast as possible. Luckily, no one decided to pick that moment to turn the corner and see her in such a state. Hermione ran to her room, fell on her bed and began to cry.

Umm…so how was that? I thought that was pretty good. I'm not a violent person (as in hitting and stuff) so I try not to make my stories that way. But anyways, Review!! I want to know what you think. Flames welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

~Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, same as always! Leave me alone!!

Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up early next morning and decided that she didn't feel like having anything to do with Malfoy today. 'I think I'll go to the Gryffindor Commons room now.'

Hermione got up and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a gold t-shirt with red linings on the side. 'Hmm…how should I put my hair?' Hermione tried probably at least 5 different ways finally ending up with just a ponytail. Hermione applied some lip gloss on, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her robe and headed out the door smacking straight into Malfoy.

'Oh my gosh,' Hermione thought. She found her heart beating wildly at being so close to him. "What are you doing up so early?" Hermione demanded, trying to forget that thought.

"I should ask the same of you."

"I always get up early," Hermione shot back, finally getting the nerve to just walk past him.

"Oh no…it doesn't work that way. I get a kiss first before you leave." Malfoy said, grabbing her arm, aggressively, as she tried to get to the door and kissing her softly, for once, on the mouth. 'I can never get enough of her,' Malfoy thought.

"What is that? Strawberry? Tastes good," Malfoy said, smirking, releasing her arm, watching her rub it protectively, knowing it was probably going to bruise.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, backing away towards the door, bumping into it, she opened it and ran, pulling her robe on. 

Turning the corner, she, again, ran into someone. 'Is he ever going to leave me alone? How did he get here so fast anyways?'

Looking up, she realized it wasn't even Malfoy, but Jonathon. Again, she felt her heart beating faster than normal.

Shaking the feeling off, she asked, "What are you doing wandering the halls so early in the morning?"

"I don't know, I woke up early, thought I'd get some breakfast before I need to get ready for classes."

"Oh, ok…well, don't forget about Thursday evening detention," Hermione reminded him, "at 7:00."

"Yes…yes…I know, no need to tell me again," he mumbled before walking away towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, wait!" Hermione called.

"What?"

"First of all, don't use that tone of voice with me, second, have I told you my name?"

"Umm…I don't think so."

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, again, Hermione."

"Yes, same here. Now I must be going. I was heading off to the Gryffindor Tower to visit my friends."

"Oh, well, I'll see you Thursday, then."

"Yes, of course you will, or you will get a double detention."

"Oh, umm, well, bye!" Jonathon turned back around and headed off towards Great Hall, once again.

Hermione left in the opposite direction, whistling her favorite tune as she went.

'He's not that bad, really, just needs a little shaping up.' Hermione thought, 'but I can fix that easily. 'All I really need to do is just talk to him. He'll loosen up. I wonder what I should make him do Thursday…. Maybe I'll just make him talk to me for hours at a time! Ha ha, that's a good one,' Hermione thought, amusing herself.

'He'll be _dying _to get out of there so bad that as soon as I release him, he'll be out of there in a flash!'

Hermione chuckled to herself as she rounded the corner and discovered the fat lady's painting down the hall.

As she came upon it, she mumbled the password that she knew because she was Head Girl, and walked in.

Harry and Ron were surprisingly up already. 

"What are you two doing up so early?" she asked suspiciously.

"Trying to get some last minute homework done before classes," Ron replied.

"Hi, Hermione! How have you been doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione could understand herself why she wasn't telling them the truth. 'I hate Malfoy don't I? Wouldn't I _want _to tell them?' She couldn't answer her own questions so she decided just to not bring it up.

"I've been doing good, just busy," she answered instead, "you?"

"Great, just a lot of homework. Don't teachers understand that you get homework from _every _class, not just theirs? I think they expect us to work on the homework they give us all night!" Ron complained.

"That's life," Hermione said, simply.

"Well, then, I hate life," he answered.

"Oh don't say that! You do not! I'm in your life! You hate me? What about Harry? You hate him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then don't say you hate life."

"_You're _crabby this morning," said Harry.

"I am not!" she snapped at him. She knew she was being mean to them but she just hasn't had a very good morning, minus the run-in in the hallway. And she didn't want then questioning her why. But then again, her attitude toward them will probably make them want to question her.

Harry and Ron obviously decided to change the subject, sensing she didn't want to talk about her problems. 

'Well, good, I'm glad they came to their senses and left me alone about that!' Hermione thought, happily.

"I'm going to go down to breakfast. My stomach is telling me to eat. I can hear it." Harry told them, "anyone coming with me?"

"I will," answered Ron.

"Hermione?"

"Umm…no, not right now…I'll catch up with you later, how's that?"

"If you want to. Come on Ron, let's go."

Harry scrambled out the portrait door, closely followed by Ron, leaving Hermione by herself to her thoughts.

What do you think of that? I say pretty good! If you want, you can leave a review and put a rating of 1-10. That'd be nice. Or you can just leave a review. Either way is fine. Just leave a Review!! All you need to do it is click on that little button below and type away!


End file.
